Comfortable warmth
by Misura
Summary: A heat-wave causes Yuki some discomfort, especially now that Shuichi's not home.


Comfortable warmth

Warnings/notes : Yuki/Shuichi, third pov, slight fluff?

Disclaimer : I don't own Gravitation. 

written at 27th may 2003, by Misura

**********

Yuki was stuck. He was stubborn enough to deny it if anyone would have asked him, but to himself he had to admit he had no idea where his story could go to.

Part of the blame could be placed on the high temperature of course. Yuki, like the snow the signs for his name described, wasn't very resistant to heat. This too, obviously, was something he wouldn't admit to anyone. 

__

It's ridiculous! Why does it seem like my inspiration melts away when it's only a little warmer than usual? Though 'a little' might be an understatement in this case.

I wonder how the weather is with Shuichi.

Another part of the blame for Yuki's lack of ideas might be placed on the absence of the pink-haired whirlwind that usually enlivened his calm life.

Yuki might not always appreciate him being around, yet he couldn't deny having Shuichi live in his apartment was a very interesting experience. Definitely never boring.

__

I do not miss that baka! Not at all.

It would be thousand times worse if he was here too, to make my life even more miserable.

He'd probably insist on us going out to do things.

At least in here I have some air-conditioning. Not that the thing's any good.

He stared at the screen where the last words he typed seemed to taunt him.

__

'It was bitter cold out in the snow.'

What was I thinking when I wrote that?! 

Currently his imagination really wasn't up to continueing a tale in such a climate.

Walking to the fridge to get something to drink and cool him down, he threw a glance on the calendar hanging in the kitchen.

__

Ah, Shuichi will be back in three more days.

That's not why I checked it of course, but it's something to remember.

I better be prepared to be glomped when he returns.

Let's hope the weather has gone a bit more reasonable by that time.

In this heat, I'd probably faint at the close contact of another person.

To his chagrin he had to conclude there was hardly anything left in the way of drinks. There was some horrible sweet stuff Shuichi was so fond of, some milk he occasionally used for cooking and half a can of apple-juice.

Picking the last, he considered his options. 

__

I *could* go to the shop and buy some more.

But then I'd have to go outside. And walk with heavy bags, since I would never survive a ride in my car, which will probably be an oven with this temperature.

I *could* pray it's better tomorrow.

It's not entirely impossible, even if they don't predict a change in weather for the next few days.

Settling for the easiest way, he slowly walked back to his working-room, grabbing a glass in the passing. Shuichi might not mind drinking straight from the can, Yuki did.

__

It can't be healthy to gulp something down like he tends to do.

Sipping from the cold liquid did little to boost his inspiration, but it did cool him down. 

A little. 

For a while. 

It seemed only moments after he had poured the last of the juice when the heat became oppressing again.

Concentrate, Yuki, concentrate! he sternly told himself. _That's all you need to get going._

After a while, it worked and he started to type away, the words flowing from his fingers onto the screen, his mind completely focused on the plot.

He didn't hear the key turning in the lock or the soft footsteps sneaking through the apartment.

He didn't hear the door softly opening behind him, or even the smothered cry of triumph.

"Yuuuuuuuuki!"

That, he did hear. He even had enough time to turn around and rise before Shuichi was upon him, hugging him tightly and excitedly babbling on about how K had given them off three whole days earlier because of the heat at the location they were to shoot Bad Luck's new clip.

And about how much he had missed Yuki, of course and how happy he was to be back again.

It was only after a whole minute that Yuki discovered he wasn't bothered by the warmth of Shuichi pressing so close to him. Nowhere nearly as much as he had expected anyway.

__

Of course, I'm not exactly enjoying this but ... it's not entirely unpleasant.

Like his company and his incessant talking ; I can't entirely enjoy or approve of it, yet I'd miss it if he stopped doing it, that's for sure.

"I'm working in here, you know." he said after he decided he had given Shuichi enough of a welcome. "There's a deadline to be met."

Shuichi sighed and released him. "I know. Sorry for interrupting you."

"Don't be," Yuki replied after a brief hesitation, "I'm glad you're back ; just don't keep me from my job too long. Oh, and we're out of drinks, maybe you could go grocery-shopping?"

Shuichi beamed. "You missed me?"

"I missed your grocery-shopping." Yuki corrected him calmly. 

__

You heard me the first time, baka ; I'm not going to repeat myself.

"Okay, I'll unpack my stuff later. Anything in particular you want me to bring?" Shuichi was still smiling, a sign, Yuki hoped, his lover had understood his words.

"No, just what you always buy." He waved his hand, gesturing for Shuichi to leave him alone.

"Sure! I'll grab an empty bag and go right now." Shuichi stormed out of the room, intent on his new task. Yuki almost envied him his energy.

__

So, I have my human whirlwind back.

To do things I'm too lazy to do for me.

He could hear Shuichi rummaging around. Where there had been silence only a few moments before there now was the noise of his pink-haired lover. It was oddly relaxing.

__

And I sent him away as soon as he got here.

The thought that it would get quiet again was depressing somehow. He could feel the heat pressing down on him, in spite of the airconditioner.

The stream of words had stopped to be replaced by the face of a pink-haired singer.

As he heard Shuichi's footsteps returning, on their way to the door, he made his decision and rose. "Hey, baka, wait for me!"

Shuichi blinked. "You want to come? But Yuki ... what about your book?"

He shrugged. "It can wait a while."

Shuichi smiled. He was looking forward to spending some time in Yuki's company again after having had to miss him for so long. To his surprise he noticed that the writer was returning his smile, rather than wearing his usual expression of coldness.

Yuki wondered why the heat seemed so much less bad in Shuichi's company.

__

He's warm, yet his warmth is comfortable.

I don't understand it, but I will do anything to keep him with me.

Later that afternoon Shuichi worriedly wondered if his lover had gotten a sunstroke.

Especially after Yuki had kissed him in the supermarket.

He decided it was a good thing he had returned a bit earlier. That way he could take care of Yuki if the other man really got ill.

~OWARI~


End file.
